Final Bound
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: [SEQUEL TO BLOOD BOUND & NEW BOUND] It's been four years since Punk has seen his family. AJ has learned to get on in life without Punk but when he enters back into her world again will she be able to resist him or will she keep her word along with some secrets of hers. [AU Story]
1. Chapter 1

**And here we are! The final sequel! Enjoy and review.**

_4 years later…_

"Brooks. Grab your shit. Let's go." Officer Michaels said, opening Punks cell door. Punk got up from the hard, sore bed and stretched. Finally. Finally it was time to go home. He grabbed his wallet and clothes that he came in and walked out the cell.

"Go get changed. Make your way to the main block." Officer Michaels said, leaving Punk to go get changed into his own clothes.

Punk went into the toilets and splashed cold water over his face and looked in the mirror, for being in prison for four years without the people he loved, he didn't look too bad. He went away and got changed putting on his trousers and white shirt that he came in, of course the shirt being a bit baggy since he had lost some weight in prison. He didn't bother putting the tie or suit jacket on. He just wanted to get out and put some sweats on and laze about the house with AJ and his children.

He walked out the toilets, his wallet in his back pocket, his tie wrapped around his wrist and his suit jacket over his shoulder. Once he had reached the main block he had to sign a few things, then after that… he was free.

"Don't come back." Michaels said, opening the door for Punk.

"Trust me, I won't." Punk said, walking out the door as they slammed it shut behind him. He closed his eyes as he felt the sun shining down on his face, the whisked breeze blowing his hair a little. He finally got his phone out and contacted Dean.

"Dean… come pick me up huh?" Punk asked.

"You're out?" Dean asked with hope.

"I'm out." Punk smiled, walking towards the car park.

"I'll be down as soon as." Dean said, hanging up and grabbing his car keys.

Dean and Roman were the only people that came to visit Punk during his time in prison. AJ didn't go near the prison, nor did any of the girls. He couldn't believe that he survived four years without AJ and their children, he missed them dearly.

He smiled as Dean pulled up in front of him. Getting out the car and running round and embracing Punk.

"You're out! You're finally out." Dean smiled, hugging his best friend.

"I know… take me home man." Punk said as Deans smile faded.

"Get in the car… I need to talk to you." Dean said, going round and getting in the car as Punk got in.

"What is it?" Punk asked.

"AJ isn't in Houston anymore." Dean said.

"Well where is she?" Punk asked.

"She moved back to Chicago." Dean said.

"When?" Punk sighed, he was going to have to get a flight to Chicago now. Great.

"A few months after you left." Dean said.

"And you didn't tell me because?" Punk said, annoyed why Dean didn't tell him that AJ moved.

"I didn't want to talk about her with you, I didn't want to make you upset." Dean said.

"Well what are you waiting for… drive me to the airport." Punk said.

_With AJ…_

"Hey kiddo." AJ smiled, picking up Jay from school.

"Hi mom." Jay said, taking his mom's hand.

"Where is Lily?" Jay asked, walking out the school gates.

"She's with your gran." AJ said, walking to the car and getting in.

"Can we go see gran?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, that's where we're going." AJ said just as her phoned beeped with a text message.

She opened it up revealing a message from Paige…

_You know what day it is today? Don't you. Thinking of you, love you._

_Paige x_

AJ just deleted the message and sat the phone back down, starting the car engine.

"You alright mom?" 9 old Jay asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What'd you fancy for dinner tonight?" AJ asked pulling away from the school, headed for Punks mom's house.

AJ moved to Chicago with Jay and Lily five months after Punk went to prison, she wanted to be back home. Along the way she ended up in contact with Sarah, Punks mom. She would look after the kids and help out when AJ needed it. She didn't know what she would have done without Sarah.

**REVIEW. The name of this story came up by a friend Chloe. She also has gave me some ideas for this story, so big credit to her.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy!" Lily shouted as her mom and brother walked through her grans house, she ran up to her mother who met her with a cuddle.

"Hiya baby." AJ smiled.

AJ would sometimes get frightened at how much both Lily and Jay looked and acted like Punk. Jay mostly had Punks looks, same hair, eyes and smirk. Lily had Punks temper and cheeky attitude as well as looking like him. They were definitely his children.

"How you doing?" Sarah asked, knowing this was the day Punk was getting out of prison.

"I'm ok. Just trying not to think about it." AJ smiled.

"Look, I know you said you were happy with your life and I'm happy you are, but remember why he went to prison in the first place. Don't shut him away, let him see his kids." Sarah said, at the end of the day, no matter how much she loved AJ and she did, she was going to stick by her son.

"I just, I'm just scared that's all." AJ said.

"Why? There's nothing to be scared off, he's just the same person." Sarah said.

"But… I don't know." AJ said, putting her hands through her hair, "C'mon kids, lets go." AJ said, as Jay and Lily came tumbling in the living room. She helped Lily put her jacket and shoes on and thanked Sarah for watching her. She then put them into the car and drove home.

She done the usual routine she had been doing for four years. She'd stick on a DVD for them while she cooked dinner, she would give them their dinner, put them in the bath, sometimes together, sometimes individually, she'd read a story to the both of them in Jay's room and lift a sleeping Lily into her own room and finally she could go for a bath and relax. The same routine she had been doing for almost four years.

Once she had done that routine tonight she lay on the couch with the TV on, not really paying attention to the TV, lost in her thoughts.

She had so much she had to tell Punk, but the one that bothered her the most was the one she knew she couldn't tell him, she just couldn't.

She soon began to fall asleep on the couch, the full house in silence apart from the TV which made some noise in the corner. AJ was so tired these days. She had been doing so much work for the humane society, working with abandoned animals and then not to mention coming home to her two little monsters, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

The reason she left Houston was because it held too many hurtful and sad memories, she thought when she moved there with Punk and Jay all those years ago that it was going to be a fresh start but all it caused was pain. So she moved out as soon as she could, getting a three bedroomed house in Illinois, she passed her and Punks old apartment all the time when she walked to work, she sometimes just stood and looked at it. It held good and bad memories.

AJ was in a deep sleep now… that was until someone knocked at the door. She opened her eyes and checked the TV for the time.

"11pm." She mumbled, putting her sweater around her and zipping it up, walking towards the door and without hesitation, opening it wide.

Punk looked up from the ground and took a look at her. Yup, still the same AJ he knew.

AJ looked at him, apart from losing about three stone he looked the same, she expected him to be all hairy, on crack and yellow, but he looked perfectly fine to her.

"Hi." Punk said, he didn't know what else to say, this was really awkward.

"Hi." AJ said with no emotion.

"Can I come in?" Punk asked.

AJ looked at Punks hopeful face, she couldn't say no to him.

"Yeah. Be quiet though, kids are sleeping." AJ said, letting Punk in.

Kids, Punk thought. How much he couldn't wait to see them and how much they had grown, especially Lily who he only saw as a tiny baby.

"How did you… find me?" AJ asked.

Punk was a little shocked at the reaction he was getting from AJ, she hadn't shown any affection towards him what so ever, he at least wanted a hug.

"Dean." Punk said, "Why did you move back out here?" Punk asked, leaning against the wall as AJ sat on the arm of the chair, he didn't expect this to be as awkward.

"Because I wanted to go home." AJ said as Punk just nodded.

They both just looked at each other for a few minutes in silence, AJ inside was screaming and adored the fact that Punk was back, she could have jumped into his arms the moment she saw him, but she knew she couldn't.

Punk thought AJ would have been a little happier to see him, it's not like he was gone for four years.

"AJ…"

"Punk…"

They both spoke at the same time.

"Look… I've made a life here… on my own with my children, I've learned to live without you Punk." AJ said.

"My children? Don't you mean our children?" Punk said.

"No… they are my children, I am the only person they can rely on now." AJ said.

"I think we're forgetting why and who I went to prison for? I went to prison for you AJ!" Punk said, "So you could raise OUR children, make sure they remembered me, but it looks like you've done a pretty good job of doing the opposite." Punk said.

"Keep your voice down." AJ said.

"I thought I was coming home to the girl that loved me, I thought I'd come home to you jumping into my arms. I didn't spend four years in prison or anything." Punk said as AJ pulled his neck down and kissed him.

Punk was a little taken back by AJ's actions so sudden but he soon melted into the kiss and gathered her closer towards him.

AJ couldn't help the slight moan as her tongue glided inside Punks mouth, she had missed him so much. But then it came back to her… that thing.

"No… no what am I doing." AJ said backing away.

"W-What?" Punk said.

"Can… I need you to go." AJ said.

"I just got here." Punk said, one minute she was kissing him, next she was throwing him out?

"I'll speak to you another time." AJ said, walking over and opening the door.

"When can I see the kids?" Punk asked.

"I don't know." AJ said, shutting the door over and leaning against it, running her hands through her hair.

Punk just stood outside the door in confusion. That was… a confusing first visit that he didn't expect.

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

Punk checked in at a motel and lay down on the bed in a slump. He was meant to be glad to get home, to get tuck his children into bed, wake up the next morning with AJ beside him. But instead he was stuck in a stupid motel.

_With AJ…_

"You need to tell him." Sarah said.

"But I don't want to." AJ said. As soon as Punk left she phoned for Sarah to come over.

"I know you don't sweetheart. But he deserves to know." Sarah said.

"What if he's mad at me?" AJ said.

"He won't. Don't be silly. He'll be there for you, you don't have to be stuck with me now, you have him back." Sarah laughed.

"Hey! You're still not going anywhere." AJ smiled, Sarah had been a mother figure to her for all these years, she wasn't throwing her away just because Punk was back.

"Well… when I leave, I want you to phone him, tell him and text me once you have. If he flips out just phone me ok, but he won't." Sarah said.

"Thank you." AJ smiled walking Sarah out.

"It's what I'm here for." Sarah smiled, "Good luck." Sarah smiled, walking out the house.

AJ sighed as she closed the door and took her phone out, calling Punk. She had to face her fears.

_Later on…_

AJ opened the door as soon as it knocked and let Punk come in.

"Hey." AJ smiled.

"Hi." Punk said.

"Go eh… go sit down… do you want anything?" AJ asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Punk said, sitting down on the couch.

"Listen, sorry about, earlier… I was just a bit overwhelmed, didn't know what I was doing." AJ said.

"It's fine." Punk smiled, "Nice place." Punk said, looking around the house.

"Yeah… listen Punk, I have something to tell you…" AJ said, her heart was racing so fast she thought it was going to jump out her body, her palms were going all sweaty and she wasn't feeling to good.

"What is it?" Punk said.

"When… Oh god." AJ said, "I need to go get a drink." AJ said, getting up and going into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water, looking out the window as she gulped it. How was she going to do this…

She just had to be strong… it was her only choice, Punk deserved to know. She took a deep breath and walked back into the living room to see Punk looking at some photo's in frames on the walls.

"Is that?" Punk said, pointing to a picture of who he could tell was Jay but wasn't sure on the little girl.

"Jay and Lily." AJ smiled.

"Man… she looks like me." Punk said.

"Acts like you too." AJ laughed.

"Wish I could have watched her grow." Punk frowned, going and sitting back down beside AJ, "What was it you wanted to tell me?" Punk asked.

"Ok, this is hard for me so just, bare with me." AJ said as Punk nodded, looking at her, "When you went to prison… about a month later, I found out… I was pregnant with our third child." AJ smiled.

"W-What, H-How?" Punk said, his eyes popping open.

"The night before the sentencing… when we… made love, I conceived him." AJ said.

"Him?" Punk said.

"Yeah." AJ smiled.

"S… So where is he? I have another child?" Punk said, maybe this was the reason AJ was acting funny earlier.

"You had another child." AJ said, choosing her words carefully.

"Had?" Punk said… he wasn't sure he liked were this was going.

"I moved here when I was five months pregnant. Didn't tell Dean or anyone, I just wanted to come here with the kids, fresh start with the baby. I bumped into your mom and she helped me out a lot, took the kids out when I was tired, booked me scans, she was there for it all." AJ said.

"So… where is he AJ?" Punk said.

"Same place he's been for three years." AJ said, watching Punk look at her in confusion, "Lockport Cemetery." She finished as Punk brought his shaking hands to rest on his head.

"He's… He's…"

"Dead." AJ finished for him.

"H-How? W-Why?" Punk asked, this wasn't exactly the homecoming he wished for.

"I went into labour and they checked me over first, the doctor asked me if I was stressing or worried about anything? I said no, I lied of course, because the while time I was stressing over doing all of this on my own, I was worried that I'd mess it up because I didn't have you. He told me… he told me the baby had no heartbeat… he was dead." AJ said, watching Punk just shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to hear any of this, but she needed to tell him.

"So… then what?" Punk asked, a tear rolling down his face.

"Please don't cry." AJ said, wiping the tear from his face.

"What do you want me to do? Laugh?" Punk said, "You're telling me my kid died, how'd do you expect me to act?" Punk said.

"I… they told me the baby still had to come out, he was a baby, a fully grown baby, just dead inside me. So I had to deliver him…" AJ said.

"Aw AJ…" Punk said, pulling AJ into his arms and cuddling her tightly.

"I held him in my arms… his mouth started turning purple, I got two minutes to say goodbye before they took him away." AJ cried.

Punk just held her even tighter, leaning his chin on her head, tears falling from his eyes.

"They came to me and asked me about names and weights, as if he was alive." AJ said.

"What did you eh…" Punk said, drying his face, "What did you call him?" Punk asked.

"I called him James." AJ said.

"That's a beautiful name." Punk said, kissing her head.

"James Brooks. Born three days before your birthday, his funeral was on your birthday." AJ said, not making Punk feel any better.

"I bet he was perfect." Punk said.

"He was. For the two minutes I got to see him. Planning a baby's funeral… it was horrible, especially when it was my own." AJ said, "Jay kept asking me where he was, he was so excited to have a brother. I had to just tell him." AJ said.

"Did Dean or anyone know?" Punk asked.

"No, I just kept it between myself and your mom." AJ said.

"Every year on his anniversary me and Jay go down and see him, you'd think it'd be horrible but in a way it's nice. It's nice to just go down, speak to him." AJ said, sitting up straight away from Punk's arms.

"I'm sorry Phil. I'm sorry I couldn't keep him alive." AJ said, crying silently.

"Hey, don't say that, it's not your fault, none of this is your fault, these things happen, it's life. Don't blame yourself for this, please." Punk said, hugging her again.

"I have missed you so much…" AJ said, damping Punks t-shirt through to his skin.

"I've missed you too." Punk said, "So much."

_A few hours later…_

AJ had soon fell asleep against Punk and he took the opportunity to lie down with her on the couch, getting as close to her as possible. Her face was still all red from her crying, she really was the strongest women he knew.

**Aw damn : ( REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The next morning…_

Jay woke up and noticed his mom and some guy asleep on the couch. He stood on the edge of the couch, trying to look at the guys face when he fell over landing on Punk and AJ, his hand thumping on Punk's middle part, causing Punk to shout loudly, what a nice way to wake up.

"Fuck." Punk said holding himself.

Jay made a 'oops' face and backed away, still not seeing who the man was, as soon as Punk turned around Jay stumbled backwards a little.

"D-Dad." Jay said.

"Jay." Punk said, he'd certainly grown… A lot.

"Why are you here?" Jay asked, folding his arms.

"I know I was away for a while… but I'm back, I'm here now." Punk said, noticing AJ still asleep.

"Why did you leave us?" Jay asked.

"I didn't leave you Jay, I had to go." Punk said, hearing another room door open, this time his daughter Lily who walked out and stood beside her brother.

"Hi Lily." Punk smiled waving at his little girl who smiled at him, she was a little charmer. Lily went to walk forward and speak to this man when Jay pulled her back, "Don't go near him Lily." Jay said, watching Lily look up at him and stay in the one position.

"Hey, you don't have to be like that." Punk said.

"And you didn't have to leave for years but you did." Jay said, he was just being protective of his little sister and his mom, he was used to being the only boy in the family.

"I did have to leave Jay, otherwise I wouldn't have. I was looking forward to getting a hug off of both of you." Punk said.

Lily looked at the man, he looked sad, she dropped her teddy bear and walked towards him, holding her hands up for him to lift her up.

Punk just laughed at Lily's little face and lifted her up, placing her on his knee as she wrapped her little arms around his neck. He smiled, and hugged her back just as tight, at least one of his kids was happy to see him.

"There's room for one more." Punk said towards Jay who stood with his arms folded.

Jay just rolled his eyes and made his way over to his father, hugging him tightly. He couldn't be mad at his father, truth was he missed him very much.

AJ awoke at a perfect sight seeing Punk hugging both his children. She smiled and sat up, she could have watched the sight all day.

"Jay, you better go get ready, you have school." AJ said.

"O-Ok mom." Jay said, he didn't want to leave his father but he knew he had to go to school so he went away to get ready.

"You too cheeky." AJ laughed tickling Lily's chin as she started her cheeky little giggle that Punk couldn't help laugh at. "You have your grans to go." She said.

"Let me look after her." Punk said, still holding Lily on his lap.

"What? No, it's fine." AJ said.

"AJ, she's my daughter." Punk reminded AJ.

Lily just looked from her mother to her father. Of course she had no clue this was her father, but she could tell she was going to like him.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I'll even put Jay out to school if you want." Punk said.

"Really?" AJ said.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, he was up for a challenge.

"Ok, I guess you're their father. You know what's best." AJ smiled, getting up and going to get ready when Punk tugged on her arm, causing her to turn around.

"Are you alright?" Punk asked, obviously referring to last night.

"Yeah, I'm fine." AJ said, putting a smile on her face and going to get ready for work.

"Ok, well I think we need to get you changed out your pyjama's." Punk said, lifting Lily up and walking into her room to get her ready.

**Reunited. REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

After Punk had dropped Jay off to school with Lily he walked around the Chicago streets, Lily's hand gripped on to him as she swung from his arm walking past the people of Chicago.

Punk didn't know where to take Lily. What sort of things did girls like? He didn't know. _Stop being a dick and ask her_, Punk thought.

"Lily, sweetheart where do you want to go?" Punk said crouching down.

Punk watched Lily think really hard, her features blowing him away with how beautiful she was, watching her scrunch her nose up like her mother, her caramel hair blowing in the Chicago air.

"Park." Lily said.

"You want to go to the park?" Punk asked, standing up straight.

"Yes please." Lily smiled, remembering her mom warning her before they went out to use her manners.

"Park it is." Punk said, walking down the street to the park he spent most nights as a child sleeping in with Dean. As soon as they got in Punk was glad there was no one in it, he had it to himself.

"Push me?" Lily said, running to the swings and jumping up on them, swinging her legs patiently waiting for her father to push her.

Punk went behind and started pushing the swings lightly, not wanting to go to high in case she fell off.

"Higher." Lily spoke… "Please." She remembered.

"Ok." Punk said, pushing her higher as time went on. He almost had a heart attack when Lily jumped off, landing on her two feet, giggling and running away to the monkey bars and shoot. Well for one thing, she definitely had his cockiness.

Punk then spent endless minutes, catching her at the bottom of the shoot and watching her race back to the top to do it all again. The things that amused children.

After an hour or so Lily had almost ran out of things to do. Punk watched her as she took a look around, her bottom lip pouting as she realised she was bored.

"You hungry?" Punk asked, it was almost going on 1pm and they hadn't had anything since breakfast.

"Yeah, can we go there?" Lily asked, pointing to the ice cream shop across the road, "Please?"

"Sure we can." Punk said, swinging Lily on his back and walking out the car.

He couldn't believe he had missed so much of this little girls life, she didn't know what she liked to eat or drink, her favourite TV programmes and movies, her dress sense, he didn't know anything about her and she was four years old.

The same for Jay, yes he knew most things about Jay but he had missed some important years of his life, like him starting school. He was going to try his best to fix it all.

Once he got over to the ice cream shop that Lily requested he asked her what her favourite ice cream was, feeling stupid that he didn't even know his own daughters favourite ice cream.

"It's ok, I know what she likes." The women smiled to Punks surprise.

"Excuse me?" Punk said to the women.

"She comes here every Friday with her gran." The women smiled, taking a cone out and scooping it with Lily's favourite mint choc chip.

"Does she now? And she's tricking me in coming here again?" Punk said as Lily just looked up at him, already eating her ice cream.

Punk just laughed and bought himself the exact same, father like daughter and they sat on a bench outside.

Lily ate her ice cream, swinging her legs that didn't anywhere near touch the ground, she was quite small for a four year old, he definitely knew where she took that off of.

"Who are you?" Lily questioned to Punk, looking at him with ice cream all over her face, the ice cream dripping down her hand as it melted in the sun, lucky Punk had brought napkins.

"Here." Punk said, taking a napkin and wiping her messy face, putting it in the bin beside them, "I'm your dad." Punk said.

"I thought you were Jay's dad?" Lily said, didn't dads only have one children?

"I am, but I'm your dad as well." Punk smiled.

"So what's my mom to you?" Lily asked, still swinging her legs happily, finishing her ice cream off.

"Your mom…" Punk whispered, "Your mom is a very special person to me." Punk smiled.

"Am I special to you?" Lily asked.

"Of course you are. And so is Jay. All three of you are." Punk smiled.

"So… do I call you dad?" Lily asked.

"Yep, that's what you call me." Punk smiled.

And for the next half an hour Lily spent the time saying to Punk '_Dad why is that tree there?' _and '_Dad what is that man doing?' _and 'Dad _why is the sky blue?' _She just wanted to get used to calling him dad, that's all.

Punk of course answered the random questions as best as he could. He finally decided they'd go pick Jay up from school since it was nearly time for school to finish.

"Jay!" Lily waved to her brother.

"Hey." Jay said, walking out of school, hugging his little sister and smiling up it his father, noticing his father look at him strangely, "What?" He said.

"What's that on your face?" Punk asked, noticing a scratch on Jay's face.

"What? Oh… I just fell in the play ground." Jay lied, smiling at his father.

"Ok, you might want to tell mom, might need a plaster." Punk said, looking at the cut.

"Nah, it'll be fine." Jay said, "So what did you two do today?" Jay asked, changing the subject walking out the school gates.

Punk went to speak but his daughter beat him to it as she started telling her big brother what her and her father got up to.

_Later that night…_

AJ walked into the house to see Lily and Jay eating their dinner and the house sparkling clean.

"Hi…" AJ smiled, walking into the kitchen, kissing Jay and Lily on the head, spotting Punk in the corner on his phone, "Hey." AJ smiled, "Seems like you done a good job." AJ smiled.

"Well they're good kids." Punk smiled, "Listen, Jay has a cut on his cheek, said he fell in school, you might want to check it out." Punk said as he watched AJ lean against the cooker, "Not again." She mumbled.

"What?" Punk said confused.

"He gets bullied." AJ whispered, so not to let Jay here.

It had became a problem ever since Jay started school, a lot of kids made fun of him for not having a dad, for liking comics. AJ found out about it at his first parents evening that she went to.

_Flashback…_

"_You wait here ok." AJ said, telling five year old Jay to stay over at the waiting area while she spoke to his teacher, she had no doubts about Jay being a bad kid, but sometimes he would come with things missing from his bag._

"_Mrs Brooks." The teacher, Mrs Hall said, extending her hand._

"_Miss Mendez. I'm not married." AJ corrected._

"_Oh I'm sorry." Mrs Hall said, she just presumed by Jay's second name that she was married._

"_its absolutely fine." AJ smiled._

"_Ok, so Jay… I have nothing bad to say about Jay, he's a lovely little boy, has great manners, good brain, nothing to be concerned about… however, he seems to have issues with some classmates." Mrs Hall said._

"_Issues?" AJ said._

"_Yes, I asked the kids to write about their families. I asked Jay to read out his and he did, it was excellent but some pupils noticed he didn't speak about his father, now I know it's none of my business about what goes on at home, but… it seems not settle well with the other children that Jay doesn't have a father around." Mrs Hall said._

"_Well what do you want me to do about it? I can't make his dad appear in thin air." AJ said._

"_I know, I know and I'm terribly sorry to bring it up, but I'm just letting you know, he also get picked on for his likes in things, comics, video games… things that are totally acceptable in my book. Just reassure him that it's ok, not to worry about it. But apart from that, he's a sweet kid, a pleasure to teach." Mrs Hall smiled._

"_Yeah, thanks." AJ said, feeling slightly taken back by that report._

_End Of Flashback…_

"Well have you done anything about it?" Punk said, watching Jay and Lily go into the living room.

"There's nothing I can do." AJ said.

"Find out the little shit that's bullying him and talk to his parents." Punk said.

"Punk, you can't do that, it's common for kids to get bullied, I got bullied, it will fade trust me." AJ said.

"And if it doesn't? You're just going to sit back and watch it." Punk said.

"What do you want me to do about it Punk?" AJ said.

"So much for you being the only person the kids can rely on." Punk said, walking out of the kitchen.

**REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kids, go to your room." AJ said, walking into the living room where Punk sat with his two kids.

"Why?" Lily protested.

"Go." AJ said, her children knowing she was not joking so they both slipped away into their rooms.

"You take that back!" AJ shouted.

"Take what back?" Punk asked, standing up.

"What you said in there. I am the only person the children can rely on, I have been since they were born, just face it, you were never really there were you, you were either in Africa, or you were dead, or you were in prison. No matter what, I have had to raise them on my own, so don't come in here and tell me what I can and can't do." AJ said.

"Yeah and I done all those things for you AJ, for us. I went to Africa to protect you, I didn't intend to "die" but in the end, I done it so Paul would stay away from you and the kids, and prison… if I take you back four years ago… you were going to jail, it was going to be you that spent four years without your family, but I asked them to take me… FOR YOU! Everything, no matter how good or bad I've done, I've done it for you." Punk said.

"Don't use that against me. I have went through so much and I've done it alone. Yes, I had Dean and Kailyn phoning me most days, I had your mom but I was alone at night when the house was quiet, no one was beside me when I slept or when I woke up in the morning. You don't know how much it effects a women when the man she loves gets ripped away from her, just like that. When I… When I gave birth to James… I wanted you beside me, telling me that everything would be ok, that we'd get through it, but I had no one!" AJ said, these past few days were just getting to her and she was just so caught up in everything.

"You think I wouldn't have been there. If you told me you were pregnant in the first place he'd still be alive…" Punk said, instantly regretting that, "AJ I'm…"

"No… No say it, go say… say I killed him, I killed him because I was so damn worried about you, I killed him, say it!" AJ screamed.

"I didn't mean to say that." Punk said.

"Why did you say it then?" AJ questioned.

"I don't know." Punk said, his head dropping to the floor.

"I think this is happening to fast Punk, I think you should go." AJ said.

"W-What? No, it's not too fast, you can't keep my kids away from me." Punk said as AJ made her way towards the door, opening it wide for her.

"I know… I'm just saying, one day at a time, the kids aren't used to this… I mean, we're fighting the second day you get here. We just need to… take it slow." AJ said.

"Take it slow? What do we know about taking it slow?" Punk said.

"You can come see them tomorrow after their dinner, then you can leave." AJ said.

"You're giving me one hour to see my kids?" Punk said.

"If you want this to work at all, you'll have to play by my rules, not your own." AJ said, "Come round about five tomorrow." She said, closing the door as Punk walked out.

Punk just rolled his eyes and sighed. Great, here he was again, chucked out by his own family.

"Where's daddy?" Lily said, creaking her room door opened.

AJ was almost mesmerised by Lily calling him daddy, but then she realised Punk must have told her when they spent the day together.

"He's eh… he's not going to be coming round until tomorrow." AJ smiled at her daughter, brushing her caramel locks from her face.

"But I like him… he's funny." Lily smiled.

"I know I know sweetheart, but you'll get to see him tomorrow ok." AJ said.

"I want to see him now!" Lily said, folding her arms, her lip quivering, about to go into a fit of tears.

"Lily, look at me… you will see him tomorrow." AJ said as Lily just stormed back into her room, the bang of her door echoing through the whole house.

AJ just stood in the middle of the house, her hand fiddling with the back pocket of her jeans, her other one rubbing her neck. She just wished she could get on in life without all these distractions. Maybe it would have been better if Punk never came back, but then she thought about it, No, she needed him, more than she knew herself, she needed him right now and was having a hard time accepting it.

_The next day…_

After AJ had gave the kids their dinner and they were settled watching a movie she suspected a knock at the door at any time. And there was…

She stood up and walked towards the door opening it to see Punk standing with a bunch of flowers.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Punk said, handing her them.

"Thank you." She smiled, letting him in the door.

Punk was immediately attacked by Lily running up and hugging her father's knees, "You came." Lily smiled. She was really fond of her father, she thought she wasn't going to see him again.

"Of course I came." Punk laughed, lifting Lily up and giving her a proper hug.

"Hey you came." Jay said, hugging his father.

"Of course I did. I'm not leaving." Punk said, hugging his son back.

"C'mon we're watching… Jay what are we watching?" Lily asked her brother, tugging her father along to come sit down on the couch.

"Eh… Princess and the frog." Jay said.

"Princess and the fog." Lily smiled at Punk.

"Oh, I haven't seen this one before." Punk said.

"Well you can watch with us." Lily smiled, "Take your jacket off." She instructed.

"Yes m'am." Punk said, taking his jacket off and sitting back on the couch with his two children, watching the princess and the "fog"

A few hours later both children were fast asleep, either side of their father, snuggled into either side of his torso. AJ watched on from the kitchen, there was no doubt that Punk loved his children and she knew how bummed he was that he wasn't here for Lily's first years or Jay's most important years but she knew what Punk was like, he'd do everything to fix it.

She watched him scoop Jay in to his arms first. Jay was a small boy as well, taking it after his mother, he was a cute little boy, had his father's features but his mother's nature and both their personality.

Punk helped Jay who was half awake get into his pyjamas. He placed him in his bed and turned the lamp off.

"Goodnight son." He smiled, kissing his head and walking out the room when Jay spoke up.

"Love you dad." Jay said, turning around in bed to get comfy to fall asleep.

"Love you too son." Punk smiled, closing the door over.

He then went and got monster number two. Lily was just him, his looks, his personality, his nature. She was identical to him but like Punk she had her sweet and soft sides, and her sensitive sides.

He put her pyjamas on her, Lily drooped over his shoulder, her head leaning on it as he pulled her pyjamas bottoms up. He then lifted her into her bed and tucked the covers over her, turning the light off and kissing her soft head, with skin on it just like her mothers.

He walked out the room and shut the door over, meeting AJ as he turned around.

"Good job." AJ smiled, "You're a natural."

"Thanks, I eh… I better get going." He said, getting his jacket that his daughter instructed him to take off earlier.

"Yeah… I'll see you same time tomorrow?" AJ questioned.

"I'll be here." Punk said, walking and opening the door.

"I'll see you then." AJ said, so tempted to just say '_Stay the night' _or '_Come sit on the couch with me.'_

"Ok… bye." Punk smiled, walking down the stairs.

"Punk!" AJ shouted.

"What?" Punk said, turning back around and looking at AJ.

_Don't AJ, don't…_

"Stay." AJ said, oh she was going to hate herself.

"What?" Punk said.

"S-Stay with me, tonight." AJ said.

"I thought you only wanted to do one step at a time." Punk said.

"I know what I said… please stay with me." AJ said.

Punk just walked back up the stairs and looked at her, "I don't want you to regret it in the morning." Punk said.

"I won't. Please… Stay." AJ said, taking his arm and pulling him back in the house.

**REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as AJ pulled Punk into the house she attacked his lips with her own, getting close to him as possible, but Punk knew… he knew she was fighting against herself to do it, that's why he stopped her.

"What… What are you doing?" AJ said.

"I know you're going to wake up in the morning and tell me this was a mistake, I know you will." Punk said.

"I w-won't." AJ said, why did Punk choose now, when she really wanted him to be all responsible and right.

"You will. And I won't let you. You said, I've to play by your rules… your rules are one step at a time… and that's what we're going to do." Punk said.

AJ just dropped her arms to her side, looking at him… "Really? Now? You choose now?" AJ said causing Punk to chuckle.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing for once." Punk said.

"You know what, you're right… we're parents now, we're not they idiots that got a fine for having sex on a beach nearly ten years ago." AJ laughed.

"Nah, we're still they idiots, just responsible idiots. Goodnight AJ." Punk said, kissing her cheek and walking out the house.

AJ smiled, watching Punk walk away down the street, he really wanted to get his family back, she could tell and she would give him his family back, all in good time.

_The next day…_

"Jay! Get up you are going to be late!" AJ shouted from the kitchen giving Lily her breakfast.

She heard no reply so walked into the room to see him white as a ghost, coughing and sneezing.

"Aw baby, are you alright?" AJ asked.

"Don't feel well." Jay croaked.

"I… I have no one to watch you, I need to go to work and Lily is going to kinder garden, your gran is working today." She said.

"Get dad." Jay said.

"I don't know if he's busy." AJ said.

"Phone him." Jay said.

"Ok, ok baby I'll phone him." AJ said, "You just stay in bed." She finished, planting a kiss on his head.

She walked out and called Punk immediately.

"Hi. You alright?" Punk answered.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. You doing anything today?" AJ asked.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Well Jay isn't feeling well, he can't go to school and I can't keep him in the house obviously, can you um… can you come watch him?" AJ asked.

"Yeah sure, is he alright?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, he's just not feeling too well, should be fine in a few days." AJ said.

"Ok, I'll be over soon." Punk said, hanging up.

Once Punk had arrived and Lily had stopped her tantrum on how she couldn't stay at home with her dad and brother, it was finally just Punk and Jay who was sleeping in his room. He meant to ask AJ where she was working at but he could tell it was something to do with animals with all the animal control leaflets that came in through the door.

He stuck the tv on and sat, his knee shaking nervously and looking around the house. Maybe he would go… look at photo's… _No this is not your house, stop it, _his brain told him but he got up anyway and went into AJ's bedroom. He noticed there were still a few framed photos of him and her on her bedside table, thankful that she didn't erase his memory from the house fully.

He looked in the cupboards and drawers for a box of photos that he knew AJ would have when he kicked something under the bed.

He took it out, it was indeed the box of photo's he was looking for.

He opened the lid and saw there were four categories she had put them in. The first photos were of him and AJ when they first started dating, they were so happy, care free, all they had was each other, then the next set were of Jay. Punk noticed she had put them in birthday order, she was quite tidy when it came to things like this. He looked through the photo's of the birthdays he had missed, smiling as he flicked through them. The next one was his daughter, he knew he wouldn't be in any of these apart from the first one when she was born. He laughed at her first birthday one, her underwear around her head and her cheeky grin.

"My girl." Punk mumbled, flicking through them, finally coming to the last section, listend 'James.'

He went to put them back in the box, not really feeling like looking at them but he wanted to know what his son looked like.

He raised them to his eyes and looked at the first one, just of James himself. He was perfect, his little mouth, his tiny button nose… he was just as perfect as Jay and Lily.

He turned over to the next photo to see one of AJ holding James, he could tell she had been crying in the photo, why she would have wanted her picture took with him he didn't know? But then again, it was her son. The next one was one of him and his mom and then… nothing, because that was all James was now, nothing.

Punk sniffed his emotions away and put the three photo's back in the box, closing the lid over. He put the box back under the bed and took a look at the room. She must have got lonely here at night, she might have had the kids but her bed was still empty, so was her heart.

_With AJ…_

"AJ, are you alright? You've been a little bit jumpy since you came this morning?" One of AJ's work friends Helen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jay isn't well that's all." AJ said.

"Ok… well how about you go home, nothing worse than worrying about your kid at work." Helen said, being AJ's boss she thought that was best.

"No no, he's fine, his father's watching him." AJ said.

"Oh right." Helen said, she had never heard AJ talk about Jay or Lily's father.

"You know what… I might go home, just to check on them." AJ said, putting her coat on and walking out the building. She walked all the way home, of course everything would be fine, Jay would be in bed, Punk would be watching some TV show, or catching up on some programmes that he'd missed, it would all be fine.

She turned the key in the door and opened it, appalled at what she saw.

"Jay Phil Brooks!" AJ shouted, causing Jay to turn around and drop the x- box controller, "You are meant to be not well." AJ said, walking on Jay and Punk playing video games, shouting loudly and drinking pepsi.

"Listen AJ, it's not his…"

"Shut up!" AJ said, pointing her finger at Punk, she was just as mad at him.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to go to school." Jay said.

"Jay! We all don't want to go to school and work, but we have to. I am so disappointed in you. Go to your room and don't come out." AJ said as Jay just sighed getting off the couch and walking into his room.

"Don't take it out on him, it was my idea." Punk said.

"Responsible? This is your idea of responsible?" AJ said.

"The poor kid doesn't want to go to school because he's getting bullied AJ, I gave him a bit of fun, to take his mind off it, there's nothing wrong with that." Punk said.

"He needs to toughen up." AJ said.

"He is nine years old!" Punk shouted.

"So, it doesn't stop him from teaching one of they kids a lesson." AJ said.

"So you'd much rather him go about punching and kicking kids?" Punk said.

"Being your son I'm surprised he doesn't." AJ said.

"You know what, I'll deal with it myself." Punk said, walking out the house and slamming the door shut.

AJ just sat down on the couch, her eyes fixed on the floor, her hands on her head.

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

Punk had made his way straight down to the school, going in the main entrance and straight into the office. He didn't know the same of teachers the way AJ did. All he knew was that he needed to speak to the kids that were bullying Jay, or even worse, their parents.

He knocked on the office door as what he only presumed was the head teacher came out.

"How can I help you?" Mr Brown, the principal of the school said.

"I'm here to speak to Jay's teacher. Jay Brooks, I'm his father." Punk said.

"Ahh young Jay, lovely boy." Mr Brown said.

"Yeah, I know. Some kids don't seem to think so, anyway, can I speak to his teacher?" Punk asked.

"You can't expect me to pull out a teacher from her class Mr Brooks, I can pass a message on to her however." Mr Brown said.

"Ok, well tell her, my son didn't want to go to school this morning because he was scared, he has wounds on his face and comes home without having his lunch." Punk said, repeating everything that Jay had told his father.

"Oh dear, we will definitely take this matter further, I'm terribly sorry, just tell Jay not to worry." Mr Brown said.

"You better tell her." Punk said walking out the school in a storm. He was so angry. How dare some little kids do such horrible things to such a sweet little boy like Jay, but no…. that's not why he was angry, it was the fact that AJ had done nothing about it.

He trudged all the way home, walking straight in the door to find Lily dancing in front of the TV.

"Lily, where is your mother?" Punk asked.

"Um… Jay's room." Lily said, looking back to the TV. Punk just nodded, letting a silent chuckle at her, dancing her little hips off in front of the TV, she was definitely going to be hard to keep away from the boys. Punk opened Jay's room door to see AJ embracing her son.

When Punk left she realised how she had mistreated this situation and put it to the bottom of her list for things to care about. She had experienced being bullied before and she knew how it felt, she hated for her son to go through it. This was now her number one priority to get sorted.

"AJ, can I speak to you." Punk said.

"Yeah… Jay, how about you go in the living room with your sister." AJ said as Jay nodded, running past his father and into the living room.

Punk closed the room door and turned to face AJ, about to speak when she jumped in.

"I know… I know I was terrible, I know…I just, I've been thinking about so much stuff these past few weeks, I just didn't get time to sort it out, I was stressed about you being out, James's anniversary is coming up soon, the work were thinking of paying me off, I was just so stressed and… now I feel terrible." AJ said.

Punk just sighed in a tired expression. He wished AJ didn't stress about things, because when she stressed, he stressed.

"Come here." Punk said, circling his arms around her body that moved slightly as she let out a few tears, "I'm not mad at you, I just wish you done something sooner. I think, I just think we should move back to Houston." Punk said.

"N…No, James is here, we can't… I don't want to." AJ said.

"We'll come visit James, every so often, me and you, we'll just jump on a plane and come down here. I really want to pick things up where we left them and I don't feel here, is such a good idea." Punk said.

"But I moved here to get away from all the nightmares Houston brought." AJ said.

"I know, but Pauls gone AJ." Punk said, a slight chuckled relief came to him, "He's gone, we can just start over, as a family. Plus, Dean, Paige, the gang, I miss them and I know you do to." Punk said, he always knew how to make AJ see the light out of all bad things and things she didn't agree on.

"Ok, I trust you… but it doesn't mean I'm ready for us to…"

"I know, we can still keep our rules the same and when you're ready to let me in, you can, it'll work… trust me." Punk said, kissing her head.

AJ just nodded and cuddled into his chest.

_Two months later…_

To AJ's surprise both kids were thrilled to moving house, they thought it was a big adventure, but AJ and Punk just thought to it as moving house. AJ and Punk still hadn't slept in the same bed together yet. They fell into the same pattern every night. They would take a further step every night, wither it was just kissing, or it was touching but no matter what, it always stopped when they both knew it was too far.

They would be a family during the day, morning and night, they'd both tuck their children into bed, read them a story. It was just normal family life.

AJ had got a job down at the local Animal hospice, she enjoyed working with animals and knew she never had the qualifications to be a vet but she tried her best to make it worth her while. Jay thankfully for Punk and AJ loved his new school, he had even brought some friends home from school a few times and both parents were happy. Lily still went to kinder garden a few days a week, the other days were spent with her father who she adored.

Punk had arranged for Dean and the rest to join them for a night, AJ hadn't seen her friends in four years so she was excited to see them.

"Hey man!" Dean said, hugging Punk as he got in.

"Dean?" Jay said, he remembered this man.

"Jay, Jesus Christ, you've got big on me." Dean said, hugging his little friend.

Once everyone was in AJ finally appeared where everyone sort of looked at her awkwardly at first but she immediately hugged Paige and Kaitlyn first who were so glad to have their friend back. Then of course she hugged Dean and Roman, saying hello to little Veronica while she was at it.

"So what made you come back?" Roman asked.

"Well… I don't know, we just sort of, up and left." Punk said, smiling at AJ.

Punk then later found himself in the kitchen with his two boys again.

"So… tell us really, how are you and AJ?" Dean asked.

"Well if your meaning do we share the same bed? Then no. She just wants to take things slow." Punk said.

"Fuck that, you've not had sex in four years, doesn't that frustrate you." Dean said.

"No Dean it doesn't, if she wants to take it slow, then we'll take it slow." Punk said.

"You've been out for like 3 months man, why so long a wait?" Roman asked.

"She's just not used to having me around, that's all. We'll get there." Punk said.

"Admit it though, it is frustrating right?" Dean said, not dropping it.

"No…" Punk kidded himself on, "Ok, alright it's killing me man…" Punk said, making a upset face, "She touched me the other night, I was like 'Yes, finally' Made me get hard and everything then she just left me, went away to bed." Punk said.

"Fuck that's illegal!" Dean protested.

"Everything alright?" AJ asked, coming in and filling her drink up.

"Fine." Punk smiled.

"Good, what are you three up to?" Punk asked, looking at all three of their innocent faces.

"We're just talking about your cat." Dean smiled as Roman spat out his juice everywhere.

"My cat?" AJ said, looking at Punk who was laughing on the inside but keeping a straight face.

"Private joke." Punk smiled.

"I don't have a cat." AJ said, she really got so confused when it came to Dean.

"I know you don't sweetheart." Punk smiled, "You better go see Kaitlyn and Paige." He finished watching AJ sigh well naturedly and walk out the kitchen were Punk shut the door over.

"Do you two want me to get laid?!" Punk said, hitting Dean on the arm.

"I was only telling her the truth." Dean laughed.

"Talking about your cat? What does that even mean?" Punk said.

"It means…"

"Stop! I don't want to know." Punk said, walking out the kitchen wondering why he was friends with these two goofs but… he wouldn't change them for the world.

**REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Your right…" AJ said as Punk entered the living room after putting his two hyper children to sleep.

"About what?" Punk asked, sitting down beside her.

"Coming back here, I didn't realise how much I missed everyone." AJ said.

"Punk knows best." Punk smiled.

"I know what you were talking about earlier in the kitchen." AJ said.

"Y-Yeah? W-What?" Punk said, this was awkward.

"I still didn't understand the cat part, but I heard you saying it was… killing you that you haven't had sex in four years." AJ said.

"Well it is." Punk said.

"I'm ready." AJ smiled.

Punk could have hit the ceiling at they two words, finally. Finally he could get some relief.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked, still trying to act responsible to the matter.

"I'm positive." AJ smiled, slowly cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly.

Punk wasn't up for taking it slow. He needed AJ, now he was given the go ahead, he could finally just go through with it.

"Where?" Punk said, lifting AJ up.

AJ groaned, feeling Punks hard erection poke up into her groin as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Anywhere." AJ gasped.

Punk knew the bedroom was too far away, he had to have her now. He pressed her up against the wall and started his attack on her neck, nipping and sucking her sweet caramel skin, leaving some marks here and there.

AJ pulled Punks shirt up as far as she could reach for it to come up, Punk helped her and stripped her away.

AJ paused when she saw some wounds and scars on his chest.

"W-What happened to you?" AJ asked, grazing her hand softly over his battered chest.

"I was in Prison." Punk answered her bluntly, stripping her t-shirt off and unclasping her bra, not taking him long to latch on to one of her swollen breasts, cupping the other one tenderly.

"F-Fuck…" AJ said, no one had touched her like this in four years, four long horrible years.

Punk moved away from the wall, AJ still attached to him, her legs not unwrapping from his waist, he put his arm down on one side of the table, running it down it, clearing the table, smashing an ornament along the way.

"Your such an animal." AJ whispered into his ear as Punk lay her down on the now cleared table and began unbuckling her jeans when AJ stopped him.

"You can't." AJ said.

"What?" Punk said.

"Time of the month." AJ said.

"You are kidding me right?" Punk said, she wasn't cutting him off again because she was frickin bleeding.

"I'm joking." AJ laughed.

"You don't realise how much I wanted to scream there." Punk laughed, finishing taking her jeans and panties down but AJ sat up, pushing Punk backwards and unbuckling his belt and pulling them down along with his boxers.

She took his length in her small hand and began stroking him up and down, her eyes not leaving his as she knew how much Punk loved it when she looked at him when she sucked him off.

Punk didn't want to be too forceful but he was so desiring that he had to, he pushed her to her knees and thrusted his cock into AJ's mouth, pausing for a minute. Four years, four years that he waited for this moment.

AJ took him right in, but pulled away for a breath, taking him all back in again and this time moving up and down on him.

"Fuck… AJ… Yeah like that." Punk moaned, tangling his hands in her hair, thrusting inside her.

AJ looked up at Punk and began massaging her clit just at the look of his face. Pure pleasure.

She got up from her knees and made him sit down on the chair, she would make sure his first night back inside her would be memorable. He sat down and watched as AJ spread her legs and sat on his lap, she raised herself up and slowly down on his length, feeling him tense all around his body.

Punk could have cried with how amazing it felt. Back inside her, it was even better than getting back into the fresh air.

"Oh my god…" Punk gasped, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Look at me." AJ said, lifting his head to face her.

AJ began moving up and down on him, watching Punk moan every time she went all the way down and all the way up.

"Faster…" Punk said, this was too slow for him now, he needed more.

AJ granted his wish and rode him faster, her head rolling back, her hair touching his thighs.

"Shit AJ…" Punk said, moving AJ up and down, holding either side of her hips.

"I'll make you remember this." AJ smiled, capturing his lips with her own, but his lips quickly moved down to her breasts, gently sucking down on them as AJ rode him into his release.

"Fuck I've missed your tight little pussy." Punk said, standing up with AJ attached to him, pinning her against the wall and thrusting into her much harder and faster.

AJ just laughed at him, he wanted dirty talk… he'd get dirty talk.

"You like that? You like being back inside me, huh? Mmm… fuck me hard and fast _daddy_." AJ moaned, her head falling back against the wall.

Punk nearly lost it right there. She called him daddy? She was so sexy, this was definitely one to be telling the boys about.

"Tell me what you want baby, what do you want…" Punk smirked.

"I want you to cum…" AJ said, she could feel her muscles start to spasm inside and the pleasure nearly ready to exit her core.

"I'll cum baby… I'll cum inside your little pussy. I've saved it up for four years…" Punk chuckled.

AJ felt her release take over her in one swift thrust, her walls clamped around Punk as she cried out his name over and over again. Punk wasn't long after her… and it was the best he'd ever felt, he felt like it lasted for ages as AJ's walls tightened around him.

They just paused, his length still buried inside her, her back still against the walls, her legs still wrapped around him.

"You know…" AJ breathed heavily.

"What?" Punk said, his head dripping with sweat.

"I think I want a cat." AJ said, she wasn't stupid and knew what Dean was talking about earlier.

"Nah, you don't need one! You've got a perfectly good one." Punk smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"You're so crude." AJ said tapping his shoulder.

"What? I'm telling you the truth. Now… I'm going to start going again…" Punk said, he had been gone for so long that he really wanted more of AJ.

"Can we do it on the bed…. My back is a little sore against this wall." AJ laughed.

"Of course we can." Punk said, walking out the living room and up the stairs, slapping AJ's ass on the way.

"Punk." AJ giggled.

**COLD SHOWERS! REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

_One month Later…_

It had been one month since AJ and Punks hot encounter and they both agreed that it was the right thing to do and that they were both ready. Punk had organised for him and AJ to go away for the weekend, no children… just them two for some alone time.

"This is… nice." Punk said, bouncing on the bed as soon as they got in to the beach house they had rented.

"I'm just excited to make as much noise as we can." AJ smiled, they were always cautious in the house that they made too much noise and would wake the kids.

"You think that's why I took you here? To have my way with you every night?" Punk chuckled watching AJ come and sit on his lap.

"Yes." AJ laughed.

"No… well yes, maybe." Punk said, kissing AJ on the lips.

"I have something planned for tonight." Punk smirked.

"Yeah? What?" AJ said opening her bag and pulling out her clothes and things.

"Surprise." Punk smiled.

_Later that night…_

While AJ was in the shower Punk went down to the beach and fixed up a picnic for him and AJ, along with hiding a black velvet box under the cloth.

He blindfolded her when she got ready and led her down, taking it off her when they got to it.

"Aw, you little romantic." AJ smiled, looking at the picnic with tons of good food.

"I try." Punk smiled, sitting down with AJ.

_Later that night…_

"Just do it." Punk said.

"If I hit you in the eye like the last time then don't shout." AJ laughed, throwing a grape in Punks direction as he caught it in his mouth.

"He shoots, he scores." Punk said, taking a bow.

"The things that amuse you." AJ chuckled to herself.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk. I want to watch the sunset." Punk said, standing up, remembering to take the little black box with him.

"You have a case of romance Mr Brooks." AJ smiled, interlocking his hand with her own, walking along the beach.

"What? Can't a man take his girl for a walk on the beach to watch the sun set?" Punk asked.

"Of course he can, and his girl loves it." AJ smiled, pecking him on the cheek.

They found a good space to watch the sun set. They both paused, AJ cuddled into Punks chest, watching it go down slowly. It was so peaceful.

Punk was nervous and working up a sweat. What if she said no… Oh be quiet he thought to himself.

"AJ…" Punk smiled as AJ stood up straight and looked at him flimsy about with something in his pocket.

"Yeah?" AJ asked.

"I eh… You know I love you and instead of doing this and giving you a big paragraph on how much I love you, this will show my love for you…" Punk said, going down on one knee and bringing up the box.

"Punk… what are you…" AJ watched in amazement.

"April Jeanette Mendez, will you do me the greatest honour… of becoming my wife?" Punk asked, opening the tiny box revealing a diamond ring sparkling.

"Punk…" AJ gasped, her hand going to her mouth, "I don't know what to say…" AJ said in shock, she didn't expect this at all.

"You could put me out of my misery and say yes." Punk smiled.

"Yes, yes of course I will." AJ said, taking the ring out and sliding it on her finger.

Punk stood up in relief and smiled as AJ looked at the ring, "You like it?" Punk asked.

"No… I love it." AJ smiled, cupping his cheeks and kissing him passionately.

AJ squealed when he picked her up bridal style.

"Aren't you meant to do this after we're married?" AJ laughed.

"You walk to slow." Punk laughed, kissing her and walking back to the house, "Now you can make as much noise as you want." Punk smiled, closing the door behind him.

**D'awww! REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

"How was that?" AJ asked, rolling over on to her side of the bed in a sweaty heap, looking at her ring sparkling in the moonlight that shone through the window.

"It was… good." Punk finished.

"Good? That's all." AJ said.

"Well I'm still trying to get used to the feeling of it again, it's weird still." Punk laughed.

"I can't believe this, I never suspected you to propose to me, ever." AJ said.

"What? Just because I have a bunch of tattoos and listen to some hardcore music doesn't mean I can't grow some balls and ask the women I love to marry me." Punk said.

"Phil Brooks was nervous? Damn, that must be saying something." AJ smiled.

"Alright alright." Punk said.

"I wonder what the kids will say." AJ said, she could just imagine their little faces when she tells them mommy and daddy are getting married.

"Yeah, they sort of already know, everyone does." Punk smiled.

"What?" AJ laughed.

"Well I asked Jay to help me pick a ring and Lily ended up picking it up. They liked the idea, Lily especially. I told the guys as well, I assume they told Kaitlyn and Paige." Punk said.

"Was Dean upset that his best friend was going to get married?" AJ said.

"He was ok with it actually, he seemed quite excited for me." Punk laughed.

"Ahh, I'm so excited. I can't wait to start planning." AJ smiled.

"I'll leave that to you and the girls and Lily." Punk said.

"I'm so happy Phil, thank you." AJ said.

"No need to thank me. I want to do it, I couldn't think of anything better than giving my life to you. I'm glad you said yes." Punk said as he rolled over on top of AJ.

"I feel kinky, what is wrong with me?" Punk said.

"Kink away." AJ laughed.

Punk just chuckled and went under the covers, all AJ could see was Punks head in the shape of the covers, then she couldn't see anything as her head rolled back in pleasure as Punk dived in head first, literally.

"Punk… mmm baby that feels so good." AJ moaned, pulling the covers so she could watch him.

"You taste so good." Punk said, the vibrations sending AJ wild.

"Mmmm, your gonna make me come soon." AJ gasped.

Punk heard that and inserted a finger inside her, rubbing against her sweet spot as his tongue roamed about all over.

"Oh Punk, right there baby…" AJ moaned as her muscles squeezed and poured out her juice in result of her release.

"Mmm, so sweet." Punk said, crawling back up her body and kissing her deeply, "Ride me again." Punk whispered in her ear.

AJ nodded and rolled on top of him and lowered herself on top of him, gasping at the homely feeling.

"Move up and down baby, up and down just like that." Punk said, putting his hands behind his head, watching AJ do all the work, it made his job ten times more enjoyable.

"Like this?" AJ said, going right down to the bottom and all the way up.

"Yeah! Fuck yeah… you got all that cock in there." Punk chuckled.

"I can't get enough of you." AJ smirked, repeating her actions for a lot longer until they both started feeling their releases.

Punk rolled AJ over to where he was in control and began thrusting inside her at a much faster pace, AJ liked this position better, she could just lay there and watch Punk do his magic.

"Mmm, fuck me like that baby, I'm gonna come." AJ moaned.

"Me too…" Punk said, pulling out and pulling AJ up to take him in her mouth.

AJ was confused but never the less let Punk thrust inside her mouth, soon feeling his warm speed roll down her throat, some spilling out her mouth and rolling down her chin.

"Mmm, I love me some Punk." AJ said, wiping her mouth, "You've never done that before." AJ laughed, falling back down on the bed with Punk.

"I know. I wanted to try something different. It was good." Punk smiled, "Seeing you with it all over your face." Punk laughed.

"That really turns you men on?" AJ questioned.

"Oh yeah." Punk smiled, "You missed a bit." He laughed, wiping some warm fluid from her cheek.

"I miss my baba's." AJ frowned.

"We're going home on Sunday. Then when Lily comes in from the back garden getting muck all over the curtains you're going to wish you were back here." Punk smiled.

"I suppose you're right." AJ said, "Might as well make the most of it." AJ said, going under the covers.

_Sunday…_

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sarah squealed running out into the hall, barely letting AJ and Punk get in before attacking them with her hugs, Jay coming out as well.

"Well…" Roman said, "Where are the engaged couple?" He said, silently kicking himself in case AJ said no.

"Right here." AJ smiled, showing him her ring.

"Ahh!" Kaitlyn screamed hugging AJ.

"Women." Punk mumbled over AJ and Kaitlyn's loud screams.

"Congratulations man." Roman said, hugging Punk.

"Thanks." Punk smiled into the hug.

"So, did it go to plan?" Roman asked as Kaitlyn and AJ went into the living room.

"It was amazing, she was like this sex god." Punk said.

"Yeah, wait to you get her on her wedding night." Roman winked at Punk.

Punk just shivered taking images out his mind and walking into the living room.

"Hey you, little munchkin." Punk said, lifting up Lily and tickling her into a contagious giggle.

"Hey bud, you alright?" Punk asked as Jay nodded, Punk was glad to see Jay happier these days, he was even going out with his friends now, playing around the street, as long as he wasn't out for too long and his mom could see him.

**Everything is going great! Yay. REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey folks, We have came to the end of this story. Unfortunately I am going to be taking a break from writing after this is finished, I do have an idea that me and a friend came up with but I need a chance to restore all my files on my laptop and I'm working on a few things on youtube! Y'all have been awesome and I can't wait to return with a new story. Here is the last chapter for this saga. I loved writing this story and perhaps it may be my favourite story I have written so far. Also I've had lots of support on twitter from lots of people, you know who you are ;) Thank you and also to those who review! Thank you very much. Enjoy.**

_One Year Later…_

"April…" Kaitlyn gasped as she stood in front of her best friend, all in white, smiling with glee as she checked herself in the mirror, making sure she had no flawls.

"How do I look?" AJ smiled.

"You look… like a princess." Kaitlyn finished.

"Thank you." AJ said, she took a deep breath in. She was nervous… but it was a good nervous, her stomach was doing summersaults as the white silk sat slimly around it, showing her curves off in every way possible.

"C'mon you guys, we're running late as it is." Paige called into the bedroom.

After weeks and weeks of discussing, Punk and AJ decided that they'd have their wedding out in the sun in their back garden, plain and simple.

_With Punk…_

"Why is she taking so long? What if she's having second thoughts? Shit… Fuck…" Punk cursed standing up beside Dean in the centre of the walk way.

"Punk, listen to yourself man. She'll be down in a minute." Dean said, "Let me fix your tie." Dean said, straightening Punks tie up.

"I mean, she's just doing that whole "The bride is meant to be late" shit isn't she?" Punk said.

"Yeah! Of course she is." Dean said, patting him on the back.

_With AJ…_

"You ready?"

"I think so." AJ said, her arm interlocking with her fathers as he had flew out to Houston for the day, along with Punks mom who came from Chicago.

"If there's anyone I would want to give you away to… it's Punk." Bryan smiled.

AJ just smiled, she could already feel herself start to get emotional and she wasn't even out there.

"Whenever you're ready." Kaitlyn smiled, going and taking her seat with Lily.

"C'mon… let's go get you married." Bryan smiled.

_Later that night…_

After finally getting through the nervous part Punk and AJ were finally married. She couldn't believe it, after 10 years of being together, through everything they went through, they were finally united by love and law, offering their life's to each other until the day they died.

"You know what man…" Dean said, of course drunk as it was late on into the night, Punk almost thought he heard a slight emotion in Deans voice, "If you would have told me that you and me… that we would have actually made something out of our lives, I would of told you to fuck off, but I'm proud of us." Dean said, hugging Punk.

Punk just laughed into the hug, "I'm proud of us too Dean." Punk laughed, patting his friend on the back.

As time went by, the night unfortunate for AJ started to come to a close, leaving a messy back garden and Punk and AJ sitting on the grass, AJ not caring that she was still in her wedding dress, it would wash. Since it was their wedding night Bryan offered to take Jay and Lily away for the night, give Punk and AJ some alone time.

"Just like that huh…" Punk said, looking around the back garden. It sort of reminded him of Christmas, such a big build up but when it came to the day, it was over in a heartbeat.

"Mrs Brooks." AJ said to herself.

"Better than Miss Mendez huh?" Punk smiled, picking the grass beside him.

"I thought… I thought I was in a fairytale today, the dress, the presents, the attention… I couldn't have asked for a better day." AJ said.

"Well I couldn't have asked for a better wife." Punk smiled.

"I love you." AJ said, bringing Punks neck down and kissing him.

"Ok… so we've had sex on a beach, against the wall, on the table, on the couch, shower… who's to say we can't try the back garden?" Punk smirked.

_One year later…_

Punk and AJ were now one year married and lived their life like any normal family. Jay had just turned 11 years old which was mind blowing to Punk and AJ, the cheeky little munchkin that was her father's best friend had just turned 6 and was off to school like a big girl, although she still got up to mischief and there was a new edition to the Brooks family. A baby boy, Cayden Brooks who was born a few months ago. He was again his father's image and was even more mischievous than Lily, if that was possible and he was only a few months old.

Punk and AJ of course never forgot about James, they couldn't. While they would visit Punks mom every so often they would take a trip down to the grave where he was buried, still remember the tiny little baby they lost so tragically.

Punk, Dean and Roman worked fixing cars, they gave up the bad boy act and finally got proper jobs which secured them money for their families. AJ worked at the animal hospice down from their house, saving abandoned animals. She also kept in touch with her father a lot too, usually he stayed with them during the Christmas break.

Kaitlyn and Roman had a baby not so long ago to, a son. Who would of thought they three boys and they three girls would have ever fell for each other all those years ago?

**And… The end. Thank you so much guys! I know this story was short but it was just a little ending sequel to Punk coming out of jail, hope you enjoyed all three of them and I will be back soon! Thanks ;)**


End file.
